Sleep Tight
by Othmaine
Summary: Private keeps having dreams about Skipper that make him feel unsure about his true feelings toward his commanding officer. When Skipper steps in and offers to talk to Private about his dreams, will Private open up to him? Pripper One-Shot!


**Private's POV**

I woke up suddenly to be greeted by darkness. It was still nighttime and morning was a few hours away.

"Why is this happening to me?" I thought out loud quietly.

I used to really enjoy sleeping. It was one of the few times during the day that I could just think to myself. That was until the dreams started happening.

The first few were normal. Just me fighting at my commanding officer's side. But the weeks passed and soon they started to change.

The dream I just had was of the two of us kissing. That's just plain wrong! Skipper and I think of each others as best friends, nothing more.

_Then why do I keep dreaming about him?_

Come to think of it, he is pretty handsome looking. The way he smiles at me when I do well at training, the way he...

I punched the side of my bunk hard with my flipper. I always did this to shake any of those thoughts out of my head.

"Private?"

I heard Skipper's voice from above me. I tried to stay quiet to make him think that I had fallen back to sleep, but he had other plans. He jumped down and walked over to my bunk.

"What's going on here" Skipper yawned.

"Nothing sir. Just a... dream." I told him.

"Was it a nightmare?" He asked, concern present in his voice.

"Yes, well no. I mean... I don't really know to be honest with you." I admitted.

"Well do you want to talk about it?"

_Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden? I probably shouldn't question it._

"No thanks." I told him quickly.

He cocked a brow at me and started walking back towards the ladder.

"Wait!"

He looked back at me with a questioning look on his beak.

"...we can talk about it if you don't mind." I told him.

"Sure thing." Said Skipper, offering a flipper to help me out of my bunk.

Thank god it's still dark in here, because I could feel my face getting warmer. I accepted his offer and let him lead me to the lab.

Once we were inside, Skipper closed the door and motioned for me to take a seat next to him at the lab table. Skipper was the first to speak up.

"So, tell me what happened."

"Well.." I started, not really knowing how I wanted to go about saying this. "Nothing much happened really."

_Flashback to the dream_

_"Okay boys, I think that's enough training for the day!" Said Skipper_

_Rico was lying down on the ground and Kowalski was breathing very heavily._

_"Why don't you two go get some snow cones?" Skipper told the two exhausted penguins._

_ "Sounds... good." Kowalski panted. "Let's go... Rico."_

_"Okay...'Walksi."_

_Both of them slowly started to walk away, leaving only Skipper and I on the concrete island._

_"Great job today Private!" Skipper said smiling._

_"Thank you sir!" I answered._

_The two of us didn't say anything for a few minutes, which started to make the conversation very awkward._

_"Well...I'm going to go watch the Lunacorns."_

_I was about to walk away when I was suddenly stopped. Skipper had grabbed my flipper and wouldn't let go._

_"Sir?" I asked, a little confused._

_He started pushing me ever so closer to him until our beaks were inches apart from each other._

_"Um...sir?" I asked once again, a little nervous by how close we were._

_Without warning, Skipper locked our beaks together into a kiss. While I was very surprised, I couldn't let this moment pass. I very willingly kissed back and soon the kiss became much more passionate. _

_Skipper broke the kiss and looked into my eyes._

_"I love you" He said sweetly._

_"I..._

_Flashback ends_

"Private!"

I snapped back into reality and looked at my leader.

"My apologies Skipper. Just zoned out a bit."

"No need to apologize Private, but you still haven't told me about your dream."

"Oh yeah...that." I said, looking down sadly.

"What happened?" He cooed, putting a flipper on my shoulder.

"Well, we had just finished training, you told me I did a great job, afterthatwekissed, um, I was going to watch the..."

"What was that last part?" Skipper asked.

"We just finished training?"

"After that."

"I was going to watch the Lunacorns?"

"Before that!"

"Oh god. Well, um..." I looked down, trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Private." He placed his flipper under my beak and pulled it up so we looked straight at each other.

"You can tell me anything. Please. I just want to help you."

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't say no.

"Okay... we kissed."

I closed my eyes tightly, expecting him to freak out on me, but it never came.

Just as I opened my eyes, he crashed his beak onto mine. I kissed back immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I would have loved to have kept the kiss going forever, but I needed to breathe, so I broke it.

"Is this... a dream?" I asked groggily.

He chuckled and gave me another small peck on the cheek.

"It's real if you want it to be."

I smiled and let him lead me back to my bunk. Next time I dream about my love, I'll savor every second of it.

**Hey guys! I really wanted to write something today and I figured a one-shot would do the trick! I hope you enjoyed. Also, don't forget to check out my newest poll on my profile. I am going to write some one-shots and I want to know what pairings you guys will like to see. Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
